choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement, Book 1
Rules of Engagement, Book 1 is the first book of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. It is followed by Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Rules of Engagement, Book 3 & Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Summary Your summer on a luxurious tour of Europe takes a wild turn when you learn you're in line for a multi-million dollar inheritance! There's only one catch... you need to get married by the end of the summer! Chapters Chapter 1: The Heiress Can you find love by the end of summer? Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers You and your siblings are on your way to inherit millions... but first, you'll have to survive an evening of seed dating! Chapter 3: Date with Destiny Will sparks fly on your date in Venice? Chapter 4: Dirty Work It's your sister's first day of work! But how is she supposed to focus with her hot boss watching her every move? Chapter 5: Song and Dance Your brother shares a shocking confession that could jeopardize his inheritance! Meanwhile, your sister embarks on the first adventure of her list! Chapter 6: One Day in Athens You have one day in Athens... will you find love? Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen In order to keep her job, your sister is forced to throw a sweet sixteen party for a spoiled brat! Chapter 8: Out of Time Your sister buckles down on her list with the help of a special partner! Plus, it's almost your brother's date night... will Elena come to his rescue? Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie Can your brother's fake girlfriend convince the family? Chapter 10: Training Day Will you brother's fake story hold up? Meanwhile, your sister gets an opportunity to prove herself at her job. Chapter 11: Under Fire Your sister struggles to keep her job while you get asked out on another date! Chapter 12: New Heights Your sister buckles tackles the next adventure on her list with her new partner in crime, when an unmissable opportunity arises. Chapter 13: On the Spot Your sister starts her interview while your Paris date heats up! Chapter 14: Pressure Point Sparks fly as your brother and Elena get to know each other on couples massage night... Meanwhile, a suitor invites you on another adventure! Chapter 15: Greek Getaway Things heat up between you and your date in sunny Santorini. Chapter 16: Seeing Red You and your date get into a scuffle with the police in Santorini, while your sister decides whether to put her career at risk for Audrey. Chapter 17: VIP On a quiet Friday evening, you and a certain bartender decide to go out for a night on the town! Chapter 18: Last Call You and your siblings' relationships are tested at the Captain's Ball! Chapter 19: The Morning After In the Epilogue for Book 1, truth comes to light the morning after the Captain's Ball. Trivia * The player gets to name and play as all of the siblings in the series. * The player also gets to name the Cousin, Aunt and all of the suitors of the series. * The series takes places in the same era as most of Choices' other series. * With 19 chapters, this is the second longest book in the game, along with The Royal Romance, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2. The first is Rules of Engagement, Book 2 with 21 chapters. * The three sisters are based on the personalities of one of the workers at Pixelberry. She's part sweet, part nerd and part party-girl. * In Chapter 11, the at-the-time unreleased Endless Summer, Book 1 is inconspicuously referenced by the Bookish Sister, who tells the main character to hurry and tell the Business Guy about her task, as there is no such thing as an "endless summer". * Chad, a character from the "''Most Wanted''" series, makes a cameo appearance in this book. * Edgar, Tripp and Madison, characters from "The Freshman" series, make cameo appearances in this book. Category:Stories Category:Rules of Engagement Category:Romance